Ranma the Stampede
by Animeprime
Summary: What happens when the world of Trigun mixes with the world of Ranma? Murphies law of course! Rated PG-13 for language and adult situations. New chapter up!
1. Ch 1 The Sixty Billion Unidollar Man

Ranma the Stampede  
  
By Animeprime  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Vash but they are my friends and will beat you up if you try to sue.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Vash the stampede AKA the Humanoid Typhoon was running for his life.again. Merle was chasing after him and shooting her mini derringers while Millie followed and picked them up. He wailed.  
  
"Why do these things always happen to me!? I thought you really were in love with me! How was I supposed to know you were drunk last night!?"  
  
"Come back here you coward! I'm going to run some serious risk prevention on your ass if you don't!"  
  
"Why would you be so concerned about protecting Mr. Vash's rear end Merle?" Laughing all the way Vash made his escape while Merle picked herself up from her facefault. Deciding that it would be best to lay low for a while he took a detour down an ally and headed to the towns plant. Above the giant light bulb apparatus he sat back and pulled out a flask of whisky to wait out a different kind of typhoon. It soon began to work and as he usually did when he was drunk he started to get depressed.  
  
"Dammit, why is it that when I finally get lucky with a girl it always ends up in disaster? I'm jush going.Hic!...to havf to go and apologize I guesh.Hic!" He stood up to leave but lost his balance and dropped his bottle. The amber liquid splashed on a conduit full of bare wires and Vash was zapped with a thousand volts of lost technology energy. His skeleton briefly flashed on and off a few times and with a loud explosion he was thrown towards town.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! THINGS CAN"T GET ANY WORSE!!!!!!" he yelled as he flailed around in the air. But as he said that his body started to glow and he felt himself growing numb.  
  
"Huh, what's going on now? Vash's body started to fade in and out of view and he almost got sick as he saw his bones, muscles and other organs for the first and sometimes second time. Finally with a "Befizzle!" he disappeared completely from view right before he hit the ground in front of Merle and Millie. They both stood with their mouths open in shock. Vash could get himself out of the worst situations but this was plain ridicules.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Vash felt his body phase in and out of space as he was hurtled through different dimensions. All he could figure was that the power surge from the plant must have done this to him. Suddenly he heard a boom and found himself in midair above a valley filled with pools. Screaming and trashing around in the air as he fell down he splashed into one of the pools but not before knocking his head on the side. He became paralyzed and felt the water surrounding and enveloping him. He felt as if a part of him was being ripped away and tried to scream but swallowed water instead. His life slowly began to dim and closed his eyes as he was pulled down.  
  
All of a sudden something shot down into the water and grabbed his sinking form. It grabbed at his jacket but ripped it off dumping his weapons towards the bottom. The form grabbed him a second time and started dragging him towards the surface by his spiky blonde hair. It broke out of the water and began pumping the water out of the man's chest. Vash opened his eyes and looked up into the face of a green eyed bluish haired girl.  
  
"Gee, I never expected angles to look so beautiful." Vash then lapsed into unconsciousness. The girl blushed at these words; She didn't understand the language the man had been speaking in but she understood the meaning.  
  
"Well Cologne it looks like you just caught yourself a husband." The girl that was apparently named Cologne looked over at an old wrinkly two foot tall woman balancing on a stick.  
  
"What you talking about great grandmother Lotion? He no beat me in combat." The thing known as Lotion cackled.  
  
"Come now great granddaughter, you saved his life and risked your own. That means his life now belongs to you. And it's about time you got a husband; it will keep that lecher Happosi away from you. Besides, he does look like a fine male specimen if I do say so myself. And I've seen a lot of males." Cologne seemed to think about this for a moment then nodded.  
  
"You right great grandmother. Let's take back to village and get ceremony ready." Suddenly Cologne shrieked.  
  
"OH NO! I fall in cursed spring! Am I cursed?!" Lotion cackled again.  
  
"No dear you just fell into the spring of drowned girl. Since you were a girl to begin with you won't have a curse. But I'm surprised that the young man here didn't change. This bears looking into." Putting that information in her memory for later she instructed her daughter to pick up the man and they headed off to the Amazon village.  
  
___________________________  
  
Cologne watched as Happosi tried to attack her new husband. After coming to in the village and learning some of the language it was aperent that he had lost most of his memories except that his name was Vash and some knowledge of close range fighting. A lot of the other girls had scoffed and laughed at Cologne for getting such a dorky husbands that refused to kill, but after Happosi had shown up their views had changed.  
  
The perverted martial artist had immediately tried to take back his girlfriend by getting rid of this blonde foreigner. But no matter what technique he used it was always dodged or thrown right back at him. Cologne watched as Vash pulled out that strange pen of his and began writing on Happi's body when he attacked. Soon he began to resemble a walking tattoo parlor and this caused Happosi to lose his temper and drop his guard. Vash suddenly appeared behind him and with a simple  
  
"No skills" punted him into orbit.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of me VASH!!!!" Happosi yelled before fading off into the sky. Cologne giggled and glomped onto her husband.  
  
"It nice of airen to defend Colognes honor." Vash rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Cologne grinned lecherously and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Would you like a little reward?" Vash's body started to overheat and steam came out from around his collar when he realized what she meant by reward. Cologne threw her husband over her shoulder and ran off to her house while Lotion and some of the other elders cackled. Ah to be young again.  
  
____________________________  
  
Meanwhile at Jusenkyo, the pool that Vash had fallen into was undergoing a dramatic reorganization. It had originally been the pool of drowned girl and would have changed to pool of drowned alien from another dimension except he had been rescued be Cologne. This had thrown the pool into a loop as it couldn't be the pool of drowned girl any more but also couldn't be the pool of drowned Vash because he hadn't actually drowned there. After many days of bubbling and changing colors the pool reached the conclusion that since it couldn't do one or the other it would just have to combine them both. For the next three hundred years no one fell into the pool as it was deemed unsafe even for Jusenkyo standards. Until one day when a familiar pair of martial artists came to visit.  
  
"Come one boy!"  
  
"Right behind you pops!"  
  
"Oh sirs! What are you doing?!" SPLASH!!! Grorf!  
  
"Pops!?" SMACK! SPLASH!!!  
  
Ranma sank down in the pool and hit the mud on the bottom. He flailed around trying to get to the surface and his hand closed down on something metalic and heavy. Suddenly his body started to tingle and he felt his form shift. Fearing that he might be a panda he broke the surface of the water and looked down. He saw that he was still a man but still felt odd. Climbing out of the water he realized that he had become taller and his long hair had turned blonde . He looked down at his arms and gasped to see that his left arm was completely gone from the elbow down and his other arm was covered in scars and cuts. He opened up the front of his gi to see more of this with some still having thread holding them together. He looked down at his hand again and noticed that he was holding a large silver object that looked like a gun.  
  
"Don't worry sirs, curse is only temporary. Hot water reverse. Strange though, I thought spring young customer fall into always be spring of drowned girl not man." He poured the hot water over the panda and it changed back into Ranma's father. Ranma dumped some of the water over his own head and felt his form shift again. He stood up but fell down when he realized that his center of gravity had changed again. He sat up but felt a weight pressing down on his chest and looked down. Through his open gi he could see two pieces of anatomy that no man should ever have.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
____________________________  
  
The scene changes to the Tendo dojo. A black cat with ridiculously large eyes sits on the roof and meows  
  
Sound Tendo sat with tears running down his cheeks looking at a postcard with a simple panda motif. The words 'Finally able to bring Ranma back to unite the schools. Arriving today. Genma.' Brought such joy to his heart.  
  
"Do you hear that girls, Ranma will finally be coming to marry one of you!" Nabiki snorted.  
  
"Is this the same Ranma that was supposed to show up here last year? Honestly, he just had to come back from that Jusenkyo place right? Why would it take him that long?"  
  
Soun coughed and tried to sound dignified.  
  
"Genma wrote to me about that. It seems that something came up and they couldn't come here right away. But now that he is coming that doesn't matter. Now girls, who wants to marry him?" Kasumi spoke up.  
  
"Since Akane technically has a fiancé already then it will have to be Nabiki or me." Soun perked up at this.  
  
"That's right, how are you and Kuno getting along Akane? I just want the best for my baby girl." Akane yelled back.  
  
"WE ARE NOT ENGAGED!!!" Nabiki rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have no one to blame but yourself. If you had refused to fight or talked to the school board you wouldn't have had to deal with Kuno's idiocy in the mornings. You knew it was only a matter of time before he would beat you." Soun chuckled  
  
"When you two started dating I knew you were perfect for each other so naturally I agreed to let him court you. I'm sure you two will be perfect for each other." Akane was about to scream something very nasty at her father when they heard the sounds of some one at the front door.  
  
"They're here!" Soun rushed out into the hall to greet them while Kasumi and Nabiki followed nervously. A panda came through the door carrying a person over his shoulder.  
  
[Soun old friend! Ranma and I are finally here! Could I please have some hot water?] Soun was a bit stunned at seeing a panda that could write but handed him the tea pot. The panda poured the hot water over his head and much too every one's amazement was replaced by a man wearing a threadbare gi and a hanky over his head. He dropped the person he was carrying like a sack of potatoes and hurried forward to embrace Soun. The girls were a little surprised at the mans behavior but turned their attention to the person that he had dropped.  
  
He had light blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail in the back and spiked out in the front and black metal sunglasses with orange lenses. He wore a red coat that was open in he front and had gold trim on the edges. On his hands were black gloves that disappeared into the coat sleaves and matched his black pants and shirt. It all looked like it would be hot but under closed inspection proved it was cool and allowed the person to move freely. But the most interesting thing about him was the long silver object strapped to his thigh in a leather holster.  
  
Nabiki backed off a bit as she recognized it as a large silver handgun. Guns had been illegal in Japan for years now and if this man owned one then he would most likely bring her trouble. Given her lifestyle of semi-illegal activities it would not be in her best interests to be engaged to a man like him. The boy started to stir and rose to a sitting position but Genma hurried over and knocked him back into unconsciousness. The girls became a little angry at seeing someone be bullied like this but kept silent. Genma sighed and sat down facing Soun.  
  
"I'm afraid Ranma wasn't to enthusiastic about the engagement." Soun became very upset.  
  
"What! Doesn't he know that it is a matter of honor? He must fulfill the engagement and unite the schools!" Genma scowled.  
  
"I know, the lazy good for nothing boy has no honor!" there was a rustling noise along with some clicks and a voice was heard.  
  
"Your one to talk pops." Genma suddenly turned pale and slowly turned around to see Ranma sitting up behind him with his gun drawn and pointed at Genma's head.  
  
"Uh.Ranma lets talk about this okay?" BLAM!!!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Kasumi felt like she was about to scream but no sounds came out of her mouth. She had just seen a son murder his father in cold blood. Slowly she gained control and started feeling an emotion that she hadn't felt for years. Anger. She marched over and slapped him across the face.  
  
"How could you kill your own father!? Have you no heart?!" All of a sudden Genma groaned and sat up. Every one looked over to see a giant bruise on his face right between the eyes.  
  
"Dammit boy! That hurt!" Kasumi felt her knees start to grow weak and stared back at Ranma. He held up a bullet and squeezed the head, making it move up and down.  
  
"Rubber bullets, impossible to kill with but they sure hurt like hell if you know where to shoot them." He turned around to face his father and growled while taking several more bullets out of his coat.  
  
"You shouldn't make me have to keep my gun unloaded pops. What if one of those bounty hunters showed up and I was unarmed?" This puzzled every one but they wisely decided not to annoy the armed man. Every one except Akane.  
  
"So who the hell are you? Ranma was supposed to be a martial artist and martial artists don't use guns." Ranma twirled his gun around his finger and re-holstered it.  
  
"I still do, but a real martial artist is able to adapt and incorporate all forms of fighting into his style. I learned after Jusenkyou that gunplay can be a lot more challenging then Anything Goes but much more effective so I created my own style by combining both." Akane wasn't used to being brushed off so easily and her temper began to rise. Nabiki noticed this and decided to intervene before blood was spilled.  
  
"So what took you so long to get here? And what happened after this Jusenkyou place?" Ranma sighed and sat down.  
  
"Jusenkyou is a training ground whose name means pools of sorrow. Each of the springs has a curse of some kind where if you fall in you turn into whatever drowned there. You can turn back to your regular self if you find hot water but if you get splashed with cold water again the curse takes over." He jumped forward to quickly for anyone to see and threw his father into the koi pond outside.  
  
"Pops here fell into the spring of drowned panda." A panda resurfaced out of the water and held up a sign.  
  
[What did you do that for you ungrateful boy!?] Ranma ignored him and continued speaking.  
  
"I fell into the spring of drowned girl and would have become a girl if splashed with cold water but there were a few complications. The guide did some research and found out that a wandering man had fallen in three hundred years ago but before he had completely drowned a stranger rescued him. He concluded that since the man had not fully drowned the two curses mixed. Nabiki got a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"So does that mean that you're some kind of hemarophite?"  
  
"Nabiki!" Ranma looked gratefully at Kasumi and continued.  
  
"No, I'm one hundred percent male in this form. But whenever I get splashed by cold water I change to my other form. Hot water doesn't have an effect on me so if I was a girl and got splashed by cold water I would become a guy and vice versa." The panda had gotten out of the pond and managed to sneak up behind Ranma. It dumped a bucket of water over his head and the blonde male was replaced by a curvaceous red head. Growling Ranma drew his gun and shot his father with another rubber bullet. Since it was at point blank range Genma was knocked out for the foreseeable future. Soun gathered what little courage he had (which would have rattled in a flea's skull.) and cleared his throat.  
  
"I find this hard to believe but even so your still Ranma inside right?" Ranma sighed.  
  
"Nope, the other side effect of the spring was that it changed my personality and character. Personally I think it was for the better. The old Ranma was a chauvinistic, egotistical, jock that only focused on martial arts and nothing else. After coming out of the pool I lost all of that. When I'm a male I feel more confident about life and happy go lucky then I used to, I don't let pops or anyone else push me around and I seem to have this incredible desire to eat donuts.  
  
When I'm a girl I see the sensitive side of things, have a smoother personality around people and usually think before I act on a situation. But I am not attracted to guys if that's what your wondering." He quickly added when he saw the looks Akane and Nabiki were giving him. Kasumi came out of the kitchen and handed him a glass of cold water that he used to transform back into a male. Something he had said had been bothering her and she decided to inquire further.  
  
"What exactly did you mean when you said what if one of those bounty hunters showed up and I was unarmed? Who is trying to get you?" suddenly there was a loud whirring noise and Ranma instinctively knocked Kasumi down to the ground.  
  
"Get Down!!!" a long thin object came crashing through the wall of the Tendo dojo and tore off the top half of the house. Everyone else was okay since they were sitting but Kasumi would have been chopped in half if Ranma hadn't knocked her over. Unfortunately when he had knocked her over he had landed on top of her and his face had fallen in her cleavage. Kasumi had felt anger for the first time in a long time when she had slapped Ranma and now she felt a new emotion. Lust. She had been suppressing her hormones ever since her mother had died, believing that she had to put her family first. But feeling a man so close to her tore down all of those self imposed barriers in an instant.  
  
Ranma tried to get up but found Kasumi wrapping her arms around him and trying to keep him close. This got Akane angry and she was about to bring forth her pervert smashing mallet when the boomerang came back. Every one ducked again as it went flying towards the gate unhindered. There was a grunt and the girls turned around to see beautiful woman dressed in Chinese cloths and armor holding the boomerang by a strap on the side. She smirked as she rested it on her shoulder and pulled out a huge rifle from behind her back.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the sixty billion Uni-doller man, the humanoid typhoon, Ranma the Stampede!"  
  
___________________________  
  
To be continued?  
  
__________________________  
  
Authors notes.  
  
Well here is another idea that jumped into my head while suffering from insomnia. Cartoon network started showing Trigun about a month ago and I wondered what a Trigun/Ranma crossover would look like. I have a few ideas sketched out but I don't know if I should continue it. If you like this and want me to continue then please review or email me at animeprime1@hotmail.com If I do continue I'm going to bring over some of the Trigun characters personalities over to the character's in the Ranma universe (Ukyou D. Wolfwood maybe?) and Ranma's new clothes are based after Gilder from Skies of Arcaida Legends. Just so you know the girl in the beginning was Cologne as a teenager. Watch the Back to the Happosi episode to learn more. Also the meeting of the Tendo's and the Saotome's didn't occur until a year later so Ranma had a lot of time to adjust to his curse and rack up a wanted status. 


	2. Ch 2 Breaking the Mask

Ranma the Stampede Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I own Ranma or Trigun, yes seriously I do. Wait where are you going?  
  
__________________________________  
  
The Strange girl dropped her boomerang on the ground and pulled out a long rifle.  
  
"Now are you going to come nicely or do I have to take in that head of yours to the Feds separate from your body?" Ranma finally detached himself from Kasumi's grip, much to her dismay, and stood up. The girl spoke.  
  
"I see you're still as much a pervert as ever, Ranma the Stampede." Nabiki did a double take.  
  
"You mean Ranma the humanoid typhoon, the first human natural disaster, a man so destructive that the United Nations put a sixty billion uni-doller bounty on his head?!" The girl nodded.  
  
"Yep, and I've finally found him. Now drop your gun and get on the ground, unless you want to see your friend hurt." Ranma slowly turned around and pushed his glasses further up his nose.  
  
"So you're after the reward as well huh, I should warn you though." He took out his gun and leveled it at her.  
  
"You will never get me alive." Click.....Click... click, click, click, click..  
  
"Arghhhh! POPS!!!!!!"  
  
____________________________  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Ranma indignantly cried out as he grabbed his head. The girl raised her rifle barrel from Ranma's head while her henchmen made sure the ropes holding him down were secure. She grinned.  
  
"Did you really think you could run from me forever, I am the great Ruth Descarts after all." Nabiki did a double take again.  
  
"Ruth Descartes? I've heard of you on the news. Your wanted in China for murder, kidnapping, and." Ruth pointed her gun at Nabiki who promptly shut up.  
  
"Yes I've done those things and worse, what ever it takes to get Ranma." She snapped her fingers and her henchmen brought out a chair, tea table, doughnuts, and tea. She sat down and crossed her legs while she drank from a fancy tea cup. Ranma put on a sad puppy dog face, complete with trails of tears.  
  
"Come on Ruth, I know we had a few mishaps but can't we just kiss and make up. We were such good friends when we were kids." She smirked at him.  
  
"The only kissing we're going to do is on our honeymoon." Akane stormed forward, how dare this hussy destroy their home and then try to kill this jerk!  
  
"Listen up you.URK!" Akane fell over winded as Ruth retracted the butt of her gun.  
  
"You listen, six years ago this creep's father agreed to marry his son to me in exchange for food. They then ran away and I was stuck with the dishonor. I ran away to become a bounty hunter and find him and I vowed to not come home until I had brought him into the feds or brought him into a church. Now if you'll step aside, the UN will pay if he's dead or alive and I don't think I want to have to hear him whine when I'm taking him in.  
  
Soun had become livid at what she had said and turned to pour out his rage on Genma.  
  
"Saotome! We had a DEAL! How could you go back on it like that?!" Splash!  
  
[I'm just a cute panda!]  
  
Ruth snorted and lowered her weapon.  
  
"Now Ranma, time.Ah damn! Where did that creep get off to now!" the sound of some one gorging himself reached her ears and she turned around to see Ranma untied and stuffing his face with doughnuts.  
  
"Umgrmf, gfrm, these are hrmf really good!" his danger sense suddenly went off and he turned around to see Ruth glaring at him. With an "Eeek!" of fear he dumped the rest of the doughnuts into his mouth, swallowed them whole, and then franticly tied himself up. Jill gave a frustrated sigh and leveled her gun at him.  
  
"Don't even bother; I should have known that those ropes could never hold someone like you Ranma. Now chose your fate. A lifetime of prison or a lifetime of marriage to me, your choice." Ranma smiled.  
  
"You've known me long enough to realize that I can't stand anything that ties me down to one place." The girl smirked.  
  
"Well the then I guess I have to take you in. To bad, from what I've heard you were really great in the sack." She cocked her gun's hammer and prepared to shoot. Ranma just stood there smiling.  
  
BANG!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Kasumi tried to close her eyes but couldn't, she watched in horror as the scene seemed to go into slow motion. The bullet sailed towards Ranma who just stood there smiling. Suddenly there was a flash of movement and a clang as the bullet was deflected by something metal.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to my fiancé!?" Every one looked up to the fence to see a girl holding several large throwing stars. She hoped down and stormed over to Ruth.  
  
"I'll have you know that I've been tracking this guy down for the last five years and I'm not about to let you get him you hussy!" The two girls glared at each other and growled and then started fighting in a large cloud of dust. Ranma watched them and sighed.  
  
"Not her again."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Eye catch:  
  
Guitar riffs are heard in that background and a picture of Ranma drawing his gun fades in.  
  
____________________________________  
  
A black cat is sleeping on the fence surrounding the ruins of the Tendo home. The two bounty hunters are in the middle of a huge cat fight while Ranma becomes interested as clothes are torn off. Finally Soun has had enough and launches a huge demon head.  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!!!!" The girls stopped fighting and Ranma's hairs stuck out every which way. Soun was in an absolute rage, not only had his home been destroyed but the dream of uniting the Anything Goes Schools was in serious jeopardy. He whirled around to face the new girl.  
  
"Explain why you to are after Ranma!" The girl looked up fearfully at the enraged patriarch and stuttered out a response.  
  
"Well, five years ago Ranma and his father came to our dojo and in exchange for a training scroll Genma agreed to engage his son to me." At this point a teenage boy entered the yard and looked around.  
  
"Excuse me, have any of you seen a red haired girl with blue eyes by the name of Ranma? Her father and my parents arranged a marriage between us a year ago and I she's supposed to be in this area." This proved too much for Soun and he looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.  
  
"ALL OF YOU GET OFF MY PROPERTY NOW!!!!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
Kasumi stood outside the gate as Ranma picked himself up from the ground. Being tied up he hadn't been able to move fast enough and Soun had thrown him over the fence. Kasumi gave a low bow.  
  
"Please forgive my fathers actions, he was so looking forward to the engagement and now it won't happen..." Ranma chuckled and wiggled his way out of his bonds.  
  
"That's okay, I'm used to it by now. I'm sorry your house was destroyed." Kasumi shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Nabiki has insurance on the house and dojo and it should pay for the repairs. Where are you going now?"  
  
"I finally found out where mom lives and I'm going to go see if she still wants me as a son. Given my record she probably won't want to take me back."  
  
"You mean Nodoka Saotome is your mother? It might not be a good idea to see her, she has an obsession with family honor and tradition. If she thinks you ruined her honor you might end up dead." Ranma smiled and put on his sunglasses.  
  
"If you don't take risks and never enjoy life to the fullest you might as well be dead." With that he picked up his unconscious father who had been thrown out as well and headed off.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Kasumi was lost in thought as she watched him leave. What Ranma had said had struck a sensitive spot deep within her. She had taken over when her mother died and put her own life on hold, but when Ranma had come by she had realized how much she had missed and it hurt. When Ranma had pretended to shoot his father her mask of obliviousness had cracked. When he had fallen on top of her she had wondered what it would be like to be loved by a man and her mask had cracked even more. But Ranma's last words had shattered her mask completely and a new Kasumi grinned evilly.  
  
She ran up to her room which had somehow been spared and began to search through her wardrobe. Inside was a daring red silk dress that had belonged to her mother when she was Kasumi's age. Slipping it on and applying makeup and jewelry she walked down the stairs towards the door. Soun was puzzled by her new appearance but continued to read his paper.  
  
"Kasumi, now that Ranma and his father when will supper be ready?"  
  
"Screw supper! I'm off to Tofu's to get laid! If you're hungry get Akane to cook." With that she hurried down the walk as Soun ripped his paper in half from shock.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Ranma pushed through the gate of a traditional Japanese home. Looking around at the stone Zen garden and the ornamental statues he couldn't help but be impressed. Putting his father to one side he nervously knocked on the door. There was a shuffling sound form the other side and a woman with auburn hair opened it. Ranma gulped when he noticed the katana strapped to her back and nervously spoke.  
  
"Excuse me are you misses Nodoka Saotome?"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Author's notes  
  
Here is chapter two; I'm going to work on chapter five of Red Eyes Fury and Part Two of Ranma King of Games this week. I know I'm going to get majorly flamed for doing that to Kasumi but during Trigun I noticed that the people that always needed help badly got it when Vash came around and I want to bring that theme over. Send any C&C to Animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	3. Ch 2 I'm still Alive!

Ranma the Stampede chapter three.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma belongs to Viz, Trigun belongs to Sunrise. Just try and sue me now.  
  
__________________________  
  
The woman at the door shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, she moved away from here months ago. Trying to escape the fame from that no good son of hers." Ranma's face sagged.  
  
"Oh sorry to bother you then. Do you know where she moved to?" The woman shook her head.  
  
"Some where over in Juban, but that's all I know." Ranma bowed and started backing towards the gate.  
  
"Well, thank you for your time." But once he was outside his smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of grimness.  
  
"Okay, Juban's only a couple hundred thousand people, surly I can find her quick enough." He fell on his knees and started crying two large waterfalls of tears.  
  
"Who am I kidding!!! I'll never find her!!! Oh Fate, why doth thou treat me so harshly?!?!" Fate appeared as a black cat with large yellow eye's.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"AIEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Exit stage right.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Over in Juban another person was screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!! REI!!!! Come on!!!" Rei Hinoko frowned and shook her head.  
  
"No Sereana, We're not going." Sereana's eyes started watering up and she held her hands in front of her face as if to keep back the impending waterfalls of tears.  
  
"But.but we have to! They just got the new Sailor V game." Rei dropped her text book on the table she and her friends were studying around and growled.  
  
"We have to study for tomorrows test. We don't have time to waste at the arcade. Besides, only an idiot would spend their free time blowing up demons." Serana continued to pout. Leta's face contorted into a mock frown.  
  
"Well if you're an idiot for blowing up demons then I guess that means were the dumbest people on the face of the earth." Ami smiled shyly.  
  
"Well Seriana does kill more demons then the rest of us. Maybe your theory is true Rei."  
  
"Whaaaa!!! Why are you all so mean!?" Rei sighed.  
  
"Can we please get back to studying?" Mina snapped her book shut.  
  
"We've been at this for over three hours, Why don't we go down to the arcade for a break? I want to see if they got my good side this time." _________________________  
  
Rie sighed as she changed into her temple maiden clothes. She had decided not to join her friends and instead get a jump start on her chores. She picked up her broom and was sweeping the courtyard when her grandpa hopped up.  
  
"Why the long face Rei? Get in a fight with your boyfriend?" Rei sighed.  
  
"No, my girl friends." The old man clasped his hands behind his back and nodded while trying to look wise.  
  
"Ah yes, friends are often a source of pain. Oh, I almost forgot. You need to be careful out here Rei. There was a report that Ranma the Stampede was seen in this area."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Yes, once you finish you'd better come inside."  
  
"Alright Grandpa." Rei went back to her sweeping with a cautious eye peeled for anything suspicious. Once she was finished she put her broom away and was heading back to the house when she saw a flash of scarlet disappear into the shrine. Walking as quietly as she could she peered around look inside to see a blonde man wearing a red coat standing in front of the statue of Buddha. Even though she was supposed to head for safety Rei decided that her temple duties came first.  
  
"Can I help you with anything sir?" The man shook his head.  
  
"I've just got a lot of troubles, seems I've got my entire life's worth of bad luck all at once."  
  
"We have ways of fixing that here. What kind of bad luck are you having? Girl trouble, family trouble, legal trouble?" The man turned around and Rei felt her heart jump into her throat. His face matched the pictures she had seen on the news.  
  
"All of the above and more."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!! It's you!!!" Rei fell and started scrambling backwards out of the shrine until she bumped into something large and fuzzy. She looked up terrified into the blank expression of a fully-grown panda. The clacking sound of heavy boots on stone rang through the courtyard and Rei looked over to see the man drawing a gun from his holster. Then everything went black.  
  
________________________  
  
Rei woke up to find herself lying on her bed. Her grandfather sat by looking worried.  
  
"Oh Rei thank goodness you're awake. Miss Ranko here said you had a run in with Ranma the Stampede."  
  
".who." Rei groggily looked over at the door frame to see a voluptuous red head wearing a shirt and black pants that were much to big for her. The stranger waved her hand.  
  
"Hello! Glad you're feeling better." Rei's grandfather chuckled and walked towards the door.  
  
"Well I've got to go report this to the police so why don't you just lay back and rest for now." Ranko nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"You really should, after facing down Ranma I'd be scared out of my wits." Rei smiled.  
  
"I think I'll do that, thanks Ranko." She lay back and closed her eyes but once the door had clicked shut she sprang from her bed and began to change into her regular clothes. Looking out the window she saw Ranko at the gate- waving goodbye to somebody on the porch.  
  
"Nice try mister. I may have just woken up but I can sense magic a mile away." A few moments latter Rei's grandfather found her room empty.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ranma-chan frowned as she looked franticly for her father. After popping his pop over the head with the but of his gun Genma had disappeared into a nearby park to lick his wounds. Ranma had had to splash himself and carry the unconscious girl into the house before attempting to find Genma and he was beginning to think that he was gone for good this time. Right now he was deciding whether to be happy or sad at this fact. Suddenly from the underbrush a ball of fire shot forth followed by a call of "Mars Fire Ignite!" With a scream of surprise Ranma-chan twisted her body to barely avoid becoming barbecue. This resulted in her falling face first into a drinking fountain. Concrete was no match for the hardest substance known to man and the artificial stone crumbled before Ranma's mighty skull, drenching him with cold water. "I knew you used some kind of magic to hide your true self, now surrender or face the wrath of Sailor Mars!" Ranma looked over at a girl dressed in a red sailor suit with red high heels and a tiara set with a red ruby. The fact that she was standing on top of a street lamp combined with the fact that her skirt was VERY short suddenly made him regret turning back into a male.  
  
Uh miss Rei? What are you doing?" Rie stared at Ranma in shock then regained her composure.  
  
"Oh I see, your magic allows you to see who I really am. Well that won't matter once I send you back to where you came from." Ranma blink blinked in confusion.  
  
"What magic? You just changed into a school uniform and put on some jewelry. Maybe if you changed your hair at least but only an idiot wouldn't recognize you." Rei extended her pointer and pinky fingers while keeping the others under her thumb and began waving around.  
  
"I don't care what you think! Evil villains like you need to be taught a lesson and for your crimes I will punish you."  
  
"But I'm not an evil villain, if you people would just listen to my side."  
  
"Silence knave! Mars Phonix." But before Rei could finish her attack a white blur jumped out of the bushes, grabbed Ranma, and disappeared into the trees. Rei scowled and chased after it but it was soon gone. After coming to a rest she realized to her horror that the most wanted man on the planet now knew her secret identity.  
  
"Darn you Ranma! I'll get you yet!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ranma found himself being bodily carried once again as his father bound from tree to tree. Deciding they had gone far enough Ranma elbowed the fat man in the gut making him drop his load.  
  
"Damn it boy! What did you do that for!" Ranma shrugged his shoulders and began surveying the terrain.  
  
"I don't want to leave Juban. I still have to find mom."  
  
"But when we do find her she'll cut our heads off!" Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh you worry to much."  
  
_____________________________________________ Authors notes.  
  
Gah! It seems like years since I updated this. Well I've definitely got some more ideas going now so look back soon for part two. 


	4. Ch 3 Prt 2 But my fans will kill me for ...

Ranma the stampede chapter three part two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma the Stampede and if you try to sue me, In the name of the moon I will punish you! Disclaimer Collerory: This is not a bad Sailor Moon fic, it is a parody of a bad Sailor Moon fic. ___________________________________  
  
In a pocket of limbo between reality and chaos a dark form floated by screaming its head off.  
  
"How did this happen!? I was all powerful! Those sailor brats couldn't possibly have done this to me! I'm queen Bereyl of the Negiverse, I am power incarnate!"  
  
Right now you look more like defeat incarnate to me. Bereyl's eyes shot open and she looked around for the source of the disembodied voice.  
  
"Where are you?! Show yourself!" The hazy outline of a human appeared and slowly formed into a young handsome man with long flowing red hair and a blank expression.  
  
"How did you get here? It's impossible for anything to come and go from this dimension!  
  
I'm not really here, I'm just communicating with you telepathically. What you see here is nothing more then physic energy. But I didn't come here to give you a lecture. I've come to make a deal with you." The form moved closer. "My master has given me the power to break you free from here. But only if you do something for him in return. I can also guarantee that you'll be fighting your enemies the Sailor Scouts. Bereyl didn't hesitate to respond.  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
You don't want to hear more of the deal?  
  
"I don't care! I'll do anything if it means I can get my revenge on those sailor brats for what they've done to me!" the man nodded with a deadpan expression.  
  
Very well, then hold on." The man held out his hand and Bereyls body began to shrink and collapse into the shape of a flower bulb. Picking it up the man slowly began to disappear. He reappeared in the middle of a park and tossed the seed into large lawn for picnickers. It was still for a moment but then a stalk shot up from the ground and a large bud began to form at the top. For the first time the man showed some emotion and smirked.  
  
It's only a matter of time now. Ranma the Stampede.  
  
_______________________________  
  
The next day Rei was walking home after school with her friends, but instead of laughing at their jokes or chiding Serreana for being stupid she just walked foreword biting her lip. Always being the observant one Amy began to question her friend.  
  
"So what's his name?" Rei broke out of her trance and became flustered.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Amy began stroking her chin and looking thoughtful.  
  
"Well, every time one of us acts like this a boy has been the center of it. So who is it this time? Is he hot?" at the mention of hot boys the other girls automatically paused their conversations and listened for an answer.  
  
"This has nothing to do with a guy!" Mina shook her head.  
  
"Come on now, we've known you long enough to realize when you're suffering from a smitten heart. Now spill or we'll have to get...nasty."  
  
"I swear I'm not in love with a boy!" All of the girls blink blinked. Leta spoke up.  
  
"So it's a girl then? I didn't know you swung that way." Rei stared in open jawed shock at the brunette.  
  
"Hey, I'm not judging or anything. I'm that way myself sometimes. Every time I see Hitome Masaki during gym class I want to get a giant bucket of chocolate syrup and..."  
  
"This isn't about a girl either."  
  
"....oh." Rei was about to inquire more into her tallest friends latest accidental confession but shook her head.  
  
"Nevermind, I don't want to know. Actually there is something I need to tell you about. I think my cover is blown." The girls blink blinked and cried out in unison.  
  
"WHAT someone know that you are sailor MARS!!!" Seeing all the stares they were getting from the passers by Rei motioned for them to start walking.  
  
"Let's go to your house Sereana and I'll explain it there. I think Luna needs to hear this as well.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Luna frowned as Rei finished telling her story.  
  
"So let me get this straight, the most wanted man in the world knows that Sailor Mars is really you?" Rei nodded. Luna sighed while Artamas pondered.  
  
"You said that when he touched the cold water he changed into man?" Rei nodded again.  
  
"Yeah, I know it was some kind of magic. Have you heard of anything like it?" Artimas continued to ponder.  
  
"Well, yes and no. I have a theory but it is very VERY unlikely. In fact it should be impossible." At that moment the doorbell rang and Serana left to answer it. Artimas continued. "There's a place in China called Jusenkyo that is just soaked with magic, especially a valley with these magical pools. If you fall in the magic will cause you to change into whatever creature drowned there last. Hot water will change you back but only till the next time you get splashed with cold water." Amy raised her eyebrow.  
  
"If I didn't know that magic was real I would say that you're making this all up. How on earth could something like that come into being? Lita shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That doesn't mater. Go on Artimas."  
  
"Well anyways, at first thought that this Ranma person might have visited Jusenkyou but there is one little problem. Ranma was born male and if he were cursed the cold water would have turned him into something else. It seems that he is using some other kind of magic to hide himself. It would explain why he has eluded capture for so long." Rei slammed her fist into her palm.  
  
"That doesn't matter, right now we have to figure out a plan for taking him out." Mina's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you suggesting that we kill him? We've never done something like that before to a human. It just seems...wrong."  
  
"Think about it for a moment. We've killed hundreds of demons right. They've done everything from draining the life energy of innocent civilians to stealing their heart crystals to, well...remember that demon that go loose at the Tokyo tower? The one with all the tentacles." Mina's face turned beet red.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Anyway, this Ranma the stampede has done all sorts of horrible things. I heard that just a few days ago he held a family hostage in the Nermina, molested the oldest sister, and then broke their house in two just for fun! He is a monster and we can't let him just go around knowing my secret identity." Luna nodded.  
  
"Well we are supposed to protect the world from evil magic users. But we have to find him first." Amy shook her head.  
  
"That won't be likely unless he starts an incident. It's not like he's just going to come knocking at our door." At that moment Serina came back.  
  
"Do any of you know a person called Nodoka Soatome?" Everyone shook their heads. Serina shrugged and went back to the front door.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Ranko, we don't know where she is." Rei's eyes shot open.  
  
"RANKO!"  
  
________________________________  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!! Why do these things always happen to me!?!?!" Yelled the female Ranma as the Sailor Scouts continued to chase him from roof top to roof top.  
  
"Stand and fight you coward! Jupiter Thunder crash!" Lita hurled a ball of lightning at Ranma but he managed to twist and dodge it at the very last moment. Amy held out her hands as blue energy began to collect inside.  
  
"Let me try something. Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Thousands of freezing drops of water flew through the air towards Ranma. With so many projectiles it was impossible to dodge and he was drenched. To everyone's surprise the girls red hair shortened and turned blonde. Her body got taller and her bust disappeared completely. The now male Ranma began rolling on the ground.  
  
"Ahhhh! That's cold! Damnit it went down my back!" The girls stopped their pursuit to watch with puzzled amazement. All except Amy.  
  
"I thought so! He changes with cold water so this must be our man. Now Sailor Moon. Finish him off!"  
  
"All right!" Sailor moon began to twirl her moon scepter like a baton.  
  
"Moon scepter ribbon rainbows sugary hearts with happy bunnies ATACK!" All the scouts braced themselves for the resulting backlash as Serina pointed her scepter at Ranma. Only to find that he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh no! He must have run away!" Mina was shaking her head with a confused look on her face.  
  
"But...you were preparing your attack. He couldn't have run away. That's...just not possible. Hey, where'd Rei go?"  
  
____________________________  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"WHY? SO YOU CAN KILL ME?! I DON"T THINK SO!" By now they had reached Jubans public park and were duking it out with bullets and fire balls. Ranma dodged one and landed on something slippery and soft. Looking down he saw that he had landed on a giant white flower bud and that it was starting to vibrate. Rei paused in mid attack to stare in horrified realization.  
  
"That's from the Negaverse! Get away from it!"  
  
"Huh?" that was all Ranma got to say as the bud swelled up three times its size and broke open with a loud bang and cloud of smoke. At that moment the rest of the sailor scouts arrived along with the two cats.  
  
"Hey!" Serina shouted. "That's the same kind of pod that Queen Bereyl was in when I killed her!" Luna frowned.  
  
"This isn't good, I'm getting very strong negavibes from that plant. If I didn't know better I'd say that it was Bereyl herself." From inside the bud hundreds of tiny vines burst forth and formed into a human face.  
  
"AND IT IS FOOLISH MORTALS!!! I have come back for my revenge!"  
  
"Oh no! But we defeated you in the first season!"  
  
That may be true but before I destroy you all I have to first uphold my end of the deal and eliminate you Ranma the Stampede!" Ranma lay on his back with a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Eliminate me? What are you talking about? I never did anything to you."  
  
"No but you did a lot to my new master. Now die!" Up from the ground a giant root burst forth and smashed Ranma hard against the chest. Knocking him through the air and into a nearby (and conveniently placed) lake. The plant then turned to face the Scouts.  
  
"And now that my obligations have been fulfilled I can focus on you!" More vines shot out from the plants base and became covered with flowers. The blossoms opened up and began to fill the air with toxic pollen. The next second all of the scouts and the remaining people in the park had fallen over paralyzed. Struggling for breath Amy touched the button on her tiara to activate her computer and analyze the cloud of spores.  
  
"It's some kind of paralyzing agent! It seems to suck the energy out of something the minute it comes in physical contact with it." Bereyl smiled.  
  
"Right! But that's not all. My pollen will continue to spread across the entire city and plant new flowers. Soon, all of Tokyo will be under my control! Your only purpose in life will be to feed me and my minions your energy! And best of all, there is nothing that can stop me!!! I am..." Suddenly Bereyls victory speech was interrupted as something soggy and red flopped up onto the edge of the pond.  
  
"Ugh...That smarts." Everyone looked over to see a wet Ranma-chan coughing up water and pulling fish from her coat.  
  
"I must have lowered the lake by a foot." Ranma seemed to notice the sudden silence and lamely waved.  
  
"Uh hi?"  
  
"How can you be alive?! I killed you!" Ranma-chan pulled out a collapsible army cup and began wringing the water from his hair into it.  
  
"No offense but it's going to take a lot more then a dunking in a lake to finish me off." Satisfied that he had collected enough he dumped the contents over his head and assumed his true form.  
  
"With my condition you have to always be prepared." With a growl Bereyl shot out several more vines but Ranma easily dodged them. But the next instant the flowers on the outside burst open and covered him with a fog of pollen.  
  
"Lets see how well you dodge while you're paralyzed!" suddenly from the fog a sharp retort shot out and something blasted forth from the cloud of spores, clearing a hole in its wake. It collided with the left half of Bereyls face and left a large crater. The Sailor Scouts watched in amazement as the cloud cleared away and revealed Ranma with gun drawn and leveled at Bereyls head.  
  
"Alright, I don't know what you are, I don't know what your plans are, and I don't know what they have to do with those girls. But it's pretty obvious now that you're in the business of causing pain." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses with orange lenses. "And my pride as a martial artist won't allow me to let the strong pick on the weak." He pushed the glassed up the bridge of his nose and glared.  
  
"Now I'm giving you one chance. Leave this place and never hurt these people again. Or face the consequences." Bereyl growled as the hole in her face filled in and disappeared and then screamed as she shot more vines in Ranma's direction.  
  
"And what do you think you can do about it!" Ranma simply leaned back to avoid the blow, pivoted on his heal, and started fanning shots with his right hand. The five remaining shots left the barrel and flew on a straight course towards the center of Bereyls face. They all collided at the same time and blew a hole straight through her forehead. Bereyl screamed in pain and then heaved herself up.  
  
"You think that's enough to stop me!? I can't be defeated by something as pathetic as you you fool! My master made sure of that!" But suddenly the vegetation supporting Bereyl began to wither and die. Bereyls remaining eye went wide with shock as she saw her skin turn brown.  
  
"What's happening to me! You couldn't have done this!" Under his breath Ranma muttered.  
  
"You're right. What is happening?" A few seconds later Bereyl gave a final scream before her body stiffened and then turned to dust. All of the pollen covering the Sailor scouts disappeared as well and they found they could move. For a moment they all just stood there not knowing what to do. Rei sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Great, now we owe him our lives."  
  
Back in her Subspace prison Bereyl once again screamed in frustration.  
  
"What happened!? I thought we had a deal!"  
  
We did. the hazy form of the red haired man once again appeared.  
  
But you didn't wait and listen to the rest of it. You were never supposed to eliminate Ranma. You were merely a way for us to tell him that my master has returned and that he has his eyes on him.  
  
"But why did you destroy me?! I was about to get my revenge!"  
  
You are just a plant, and when a plant fulfils its purpose it must die. That is the way nature works.  
  
This isn't possible! I demand that you send me back!" The man shook his head.  
  
Why? Like I said, you fulfilled your purpose. So now I'll be going. Don't worry, in a few thousand years a hole will open up in this dimension and you'll be able to escape. The next instant the man was gone.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Back at the shrine the rest of the sailor scouts were all sitting in slackjawed amazement. One couldn't tell if it was from the story Ranma was telling or if it was the fact that he had just finished off his sixth plate of doughnuts. (Coming from Black Cat Pastries. Whose mascot is a black cat with huge yellow eyes.)  
  
"And then"...mlorphin..."Pops and I escaped from that crazy amazon"...sclorph... "Swam back here to Japan"....GULP!...."Met up with the Tendos"....Glug glug glug.... "And then I came here." Rei shook her head.  
  
"And all this time the world thought you were such a fiend. When in reality you're just a wimp with a bad haircut and an inability to decide what gender you want to be."  
  
"Yep, that's about it."  
  
"Well, I guess since you don't pose a threat to use we can let you go." Ranma looked confused.  
  
"But I know you're secret identities now, you're just going to let me off just like that that?" With a wink to her friends Rei pulled something from Seriana's bag and tossed it at Ranma.  
  
"Sure, but don't say Moon Makeup power." Ranma caught the object and blinked.  
  
"Moon Makeup Power? Why? What's wrong with...WHOA!!!" Ranma's form was silhouetted by a ball of light stars but the next instant it disappeared. Ranma blink blinked and then looked down.  
  
"WHAT THE F--- DID YOU DO TO ME!!!" The girls burst into giggles as the sun glinted off the shiny blue and white cloth of Ranma's new Sailor Fuku, tiara, gloves and white leather boots. The next instant there was a click, a whir and Rei stood holding a developing Polaroid.  
  
"Sorry, but we need insurance. If you ever blab about us this is going to be on the front page of every newspaper around the world and the most downloaded image on the internet. I promise." Ranma tried to step foreword and grab the picture from her hands but tripped on his high heels. With a groan he rolled over and raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"You win, just get this junk off of me."  
  
"Here let me help you with that." A white paw reached out from under the table and plucked the make up pen from Ranma's hand. The next instant Ranma assumed his typical bad clothes and sighed.  
  
"Thanks........wait a minute.....paw?.........CAT!!!" Everyone in the room, Artimas included watched in amazement as Ranma leaped up through the air and lay clutching the ceiling with his bare hands.  
  
"CATCATCATCATCAT!!!!!  
  
"My, what grip." Quipped Amy helpfully."  
  
"Hmmmm, wish Hitome had that kind of dexterity." Lita murmured under her breath.  
  
"CATCATCATCATCAT!!!!" Ranma continued to scream. Artimas began backing out of the room.  
  
"Um, maybe I should just leave." Ranma stared and then started screaming again.  
  
"TALKINGCATTALKINGCATTALKINGCAT!!!!!" Rei groaned.  
  
"Just come down will you?" After making sure that the hideous creature had left the room Ranma let go with a "Poink!" and fell to the ground.  
  
"Eh, heh heh. Sorry, I have issues with felines." Mina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes we can see. So, where are you going to go now." Ranma shrugged.  
  
"Well, when I first met you I was looking for my mother. My sources say that she's somewhere here in Juban. But so far I haven't had any luck." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled and worn out photograph. I haven't seen her since this was taken, and if I don't find her it will just break my heart." Rei glanced at the photograph and then smiled.  
  
"Tell me, have you been asking people if they knew a Mrs. Saotome?" Ranma nodded.  
  
"Well that's your problem right there. She comes here to the shrine several times a month and she told me she changed back to her maiden name. Nodoka Mitsurugi." Ranma's eyes went wide and his pupils shrunk to tiny black dots the size of a pinprick.  
  
"Lets see, I visited her once a few months ago. I think this is her address. Unless she moved again." She took a piece of paper out of her notebook and handed it to Ranma. Ranma's eyes turned back to normal and began filling up with tears. Without warning he grabbed Rei in a ferocious bear hug and began rubbing his face against her body while crying tears of joy.  
  
"OH THIS IS SUCH A HAPPY DAY!!! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!!!"  
  
"ACK!!!" The next instant Ranma's red form burst through the roof and began sailing through the air before disappearing into the distance with a "Ping!" and star. Underneath the hole Rei was vigorously rubbing her body.  
  
"Ugh! I can still feel him! I can't believe I did him a favor and then he acts like that!" Leta shook her head.  
  
"Like I said, this is why I like girls."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Genma Soatome meanwhile was sitting on a park bench deciding whether to be sad or happy that his son was gone. Suddenly from the sky a came a whooshing sound and he looked up to something spiky and blonde on a direct course with his head. The next instant there was a massive 'Bong!' and people wondered who would be ringing a cathedral bell at this time of day. Apparently unfazed by his little trip Ranma began to dance around, the piece of paper firmly clenched in his hands.  
  
"I found her pops! I found mom!" Sitting with a dazed and stupid look on his face. (Alright, stupider look) sat Genma looking confused.  
  
"Wha...what was that boy?" Ranma grabbed his fathers arm and began racing towards a side street.  
  
"I found mom! Now lets go!"  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Authors notes. Heh heh heh. I'm really starting to enjoy this fic. About the way I wrote Leta, that is my way of saluting with my middle finger held high those that always try to portray one of the scouts as gay or bi. It really detracts from the story unless its meant as a joke like here. That and I think its funny. Okay, one little thing before I go. I've mapped out most of this story and like the first half of Trigun it's going to be a lot of laughs. About halfway though it will get serious but the funny half is going to be very wacky, crazy, and in poor taste. Nothing extremely gross mind you but think of this as a written version of a Lesley Neilson film. Send your complaints to animeprime1@hotmail.com 


End file.
